


Two Lovers' Souls in Motion

by fannishliss



Series: Between Supposed Lovers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting involved with Sam stirs up Dean's memories and flashbacks of Hell, so Sam takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lovers' Souls in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second sequel to "between supposed lovers" but should make sense on its own.

**title: "between lovers, part 3"**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating: nc-17, Sam/Dean (wincest)  
spoilers: through 5.10  
words: 5000  
warning: hurt/comfort! yay! Please do not read if you are underage.

Notes: This story is the second sequel to "between supposed lovers" but should make sense on its own.  
The first two stories are [here](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/39000.html) (coda to 5.9) and [here](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/40435.html) (coda to 5.10). Thanks to friends who encouraged me to keep writing another sequel!!

**Summary: Getting involved with Sam stirs up Dean's memories and flashbacks of Hell, so Sam takes action.**

Please leave feedback -- posting adult content is nervewracking!!

~*o*~  


Sam’s eyes flew open, a jolt of adrenaline jarring him awake. Light from the bathroom cut a blurry wedge into the darkness of the motel room as Sam’s eyes darted into the shadows, searching for potential threats. The salt line across the threshold was undisturbed.The powerful charm bags hung at the windows were still in place.The noise of highway traffic roared dimly at Sam from outside.

In his arms, Dean trembled slightly, and Sam realized why he had awakened.Dean’s body was hot and sweating, his limbs jerking slightly, and a low moan rumbled deep in his throat, turning querulous and high as it drew out.Nightmare.

If he could comfort Dean without waking him up, Sam thought he might sink into a deeper sleep and slumber peacefully until morning. They sure as hell needed as much rest as they could possibly get.Sam wasn’t above asking Castiel to pop in and whammy Dean after he had turned in for the night, but Cas couldn’t always be around. Nights like this one, Sam sheltered Dean from the demons of his dream world and the real world alike with the warmth and bulk of his own body, pressed against Dean’s back like the wall of a fortress.

Sam eased back a little and with his free hand he lightly soothed Dean’s arm and side. In a low, quiet voice, he murmured, “It’s okay, Dean, you’re safe.I’ve got you.”

Dean moaned again, his head jerking as the nightmare got worse.Sam continued to hush his brother, but it didn’t seem to be working.With a sudden harsh intake of breath, Dean shuddered awake.

“Sh, Dean.It’s okay.Just a nightmare.”Sam continued to stroke and soothe Dean as he murmured.

“Sam?Sammy?”Dean’s voice was high and panicky.

“I’m here, Dean,” Sam said. “I’m right here.”

“Oh, God, not again!Please, Sammy!”

Sam’s heart broke as he heard the terror and confusion in his brother’s voice, still in the grip of the nightmare. He stroked Dean’s ribs gently, kissing the back of his neck, and kept repeating, “It’s okay, Dean, it’s okay.”

And then Dean said, “Oh, God, Sammy! Are you, are you gonna fuck me, or what?”The pitch of Dean’s voice was agonized – not at all what Sam wanted to hear when Dean said those words.

Sam was shocked, his hands stilled. “Dean?”

But Dean kept on, in the panicked, wheedling tone: “Do it, okay? I want it!I’m begging, okay?oh, God, don’t let them have me!Sam!”

Dean hoarse scream of fear and anguish abruptly broke through the terrors and brought him fully back to reality with a jerk.Roughly he exhaled and lay panting for a minute, but when Sam said, “are you okay?” he got up and went to the bathroom.Sam heard the water running for a while, then Dean came back, face and neck damp.He lay down again and pressed his back to Sam.Relieved, Sam kissed him on the back of the neck and put his hand on Dean’s hip.Eventually, Dean fell asleep and Sam followed.

\---

Sam had the knife, Dean had the Colt, but they only had so many bullets, and Dean had passed over the chance to shoot before they realized there were two more demons waiting in the wings. Five demons, not three.Really bad odds.

Sam got one demon cleanly in the heart, blood spurting out onto his hand.The second, he grappled with and finally threw, pinning it with his knee, and he skewered the unfortunate host with a mighty double-handed plunge of the knife.He heard a shot and saw that Dean had finished one demon with the Colt, but still had two to contend with. Sam leapt up and pulled one off Dean’s back, but he was slowing down.It took him several blows to stun the demonenough that he could knife it.Chest heaving, he looked over to see how Dean was doing – only to see that Dean was down.

The final demon, a cute blonde teenager, was kneeling on Dean’s chest, throttling him.Dean was struggling to disengage her hands but more and more feebly, and just as Sam knifed the girl, the lightning of demon death flashing through her body, Dean’s eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

The girl slumped forward, smearing Dean’s face with her blood as Sam dragged her off.Sam dumped the girl’s body to the side and took his brother’s shoulders in his hands, shaking him a little.“Dean!Dean!”Sam shouted.

Dean’s eyes shot open. He had an alarming blood spot in his left eye from the throttling, and his pupils were tightly contracted.His glare was a sea of glazed green, and before he even spoke, Sam knew he wasn’t fully conscious.

“Sammy, Sammy,”Dean slurred out, rasping through his bruised throat. “Come on, man, just do it. I can take it, I can. Just keep em off me, okay?”Abruptly, to Sam’s horror, Dean was crying. “Sammy.Sammy!”

“Dean! Dean, I’m right here! Wake up!”Sam shook Dean again.

“If.If it’s you, Sammy, it’s okay. Please!”

Sam shook him one more time, but Dean just flinched, his eyes closing, his brows drawn down, arms and legs drawn in feebly as though to protect himself. At least he stopped begging Sam for – Sam choked at the thought.In despair, Sam finally just picked Dean up, wrestled his arm around Sam’s shoulders, and half carried, half dragged Dean back to the Impala.

The familiar creak of the car door and the distinctive smell of leather and gun oil and fast food that permeated the interior of the Impala finally snapped Dean out of it.Focusing, he tried to get his bearings; Sam saw him grit his teeth as he realized he’d lost track of the end of the fight.

“D’you get all the demons?”he ground out.

“Yeah,” Sam said shortly.“We both walk away, I call it a win.”

“All righty then,”Dean said, and eased himself into a more comfortable position in the passenger seat.Flooring the gas, Sam put on the Zeppelin himself.

\---

It was Dean, not Sam, that had the talent for finding the sleaziest yet not utterly fatal bar in any two hundred-mile radius, but Sam felt he had done a pretty good job.

The bar was dim. The patrons nursed their liquor and kept their eyes to themselves.Sam and Dean got a booth.A waitress with thin lips and hard eyes brought them two orders of despicable chili cheese fries, two pints of Guinness (at least it was a Guinness drinking town, thank fuck for small favors) and four shots of whiskey.Dean downed three in a row and then set in on the Guinness.The bruises around his neck were simply hideous, mottled red and blue, settling to black, and bloody where the teenager’s nails had dug in. So Sam really didn’t begrudge him the liquor, and he was good to drive.

Sam, as Dean well knew, was gassy under stress, and the chili cheese fries made his insides rumble painfully just looking at them.He picked at the least greasy ones he could find, while Dean methodically shoveled in everything on his plate, and then started in on Sam’s.Desperate, Sam went up to the bar and snagged a bowl of peanuts and pretzels, which he ate according to the system of two pretzels for every peanut, while Dean eyed him dismissively.

“Bird food, Sammy.Shit, Castiel eats more than you do.”

Castiel didn’t eat at all, of course, unless Dean provoked him with triple dog dares.

“You wanna order me a steak, Dean?Cause this place don’t have much of a menu.”

Dean considered, but merely said, “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied, and ate six pretzels and three peanuts at once.He was thinking about a Wendy’s baked potato, with just sour cream, when Dean’s boot nudged his shin a little sharply under the table.

“Ow, Dean, god damn it.”

“Sorry.”

Dean’s little frown between the brows was like a treatise to Sam.He had always loved Sherlock Holmes, and had once aspired to become the Hunter with the Analytical Mind, who could track any kind of mud in the US of A to its origin.(Eventually he’d realized that all of England was no bigger than a medium-size state, whereas Sam had forty-eight to contend with, so he gave up.)But Sam did become expert in many things, and the catalogue of Dean’s expressions was at the top of the list.

The little frown between the brows was Dean’s heartfelt drunk confession time – something Dean was ashamed of, but that he thought Sam needed to know.Sam, therefore, righteously, hailed the thin-lipped waitress and ordered another Guiness and two more shots for Dean, and downed the shot he’d been aimlessly driving around the table for an hour.

Sometimes, if he was really looking, Sam thought he could actually see the alcohol hit Dean’s brain. Though last year had been bad, Dean wasn’t one to drink himself repeatedly into oblivion, but he did like to get shitfaced every once in a while, especially when he was hurting.

So when Dean’s neck and shoulders relaxed that last little bit, his head lolled back at just that angle, his knees fell open under the table, and his hands lay all loose and open just inches away, Sam was ready.

“Sammy, I need you to fuck me.”

Dean’s voice was matter of fact and just a bit too loud.A few men around them flashed sneers and shifted aggressively in their seats.

Sam pulled out his wallet and slapped down enough to cover the bill and a generous tip.“Finish your beer, Dean,” he ordered.

“Now that I can get behind!”Dean shouted, and did so.

Sam took his time standing up from the booth seat, unfolding his full six foot five inches in height as slowly and dangerously as he knew how, rolling his shoulders back and using his full wingspan as he shrugged into his jacket.The aggressive shifters quieted down, and no one followed them out.Sam had a bit of a jangle in his nerves and was ashamed to say he could really have thrown a few punches.

The air was dry and biting.The stars overhead glittered magnificently so far from the light and smog of the cities.Dean’s feet were steady but he wobbled a little in circles as he stared up at the sky.

“Sad to think it’s all for those dicks, huh, Sam?”

“Nah, man, it’s for us too. Cause, dude, it’s right there.”

“So are you, but ....”

“What?”  
  


“You’re right there.But can I really have you?”

Sam stopped and looked at Dean over the roof of the Impala.His brother’s green eyes were stripped to gray in the night-time, with flickers of red reflecting from the neon of the bar. But they were steady, and sincere, and the most beautiful god damn thing Sam had ever seen.

“Dean, get in the car,”Sam said.Dean did.

Sam had passed up a place about twenty miles back, but he doubled back to it.Dean let Sam get the room because he was so drunk and beat up, but he carried the shit into the room well enough.He dropped the bags on the floor and stood staring at the bed.

Sam approached him from behind, and marveled at the way Dean’s back telegraphed such a clear message to him: hey Sam, absolutely, it said.So he did.

Sam stepped right into his brother’s space and wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on with you?Or am I gonna hafta guess.”

Dean shrugged, but he just pressed a little more heavily back into Sam.

“I’m, y’know, kinda fucked up, I guess,”Dean said.

“Really,” Sam said.“I hadn’t noticed.”

Dean made a little poof with his lips, thinking.Then he said, “I told you how much I wanted you.In hell.How sweet it was.Right? And it was.But it didn’t matter if you were gentle, or... or not.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he just held on.

“You wanted to fuck me – you wanted me to beg you – you wanted to slice me open -- it didn’t matter.I wanted it.I did whatever you said.”

Sam’s heart thudded and his grip tightened on Dean, but he didn’t say anything. Dean was quiet for a minute.

“But finally, I couldn’t tell anymore.I couldn’t tell the difference. Between you and the demons.And that’s when ... I just,I got down off the rack.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Sam said, like he had so many times, but he’d never stop saying it.

“So what I’m saying, Sammy,” Dean said, on a deeper breath, “is, that I really, really, don’t want to take it slow.I need to feel you, really feel you, one hundred percent.To knock this fake shit out of my head. So that I know what’s real. That it’s really you.”

“Okay, Dean,” Sam said.

“Are you, are you good with that?”Dean asked, a blush creeping down his neck.

Sam stepped away from behind Dean.“Yeah,” Sam responded, but Dean frowned anyway.

“I can’t have this being just me, Sam.And, I kinda don’t get why ... why you want it, too.”

Sam just couldn’t stop his hands from rising up, but at least he deflected them to the shoulders, and didn’t grab Dean’s face completely like a girl.

“Dude,I’m gonna say it as many times as it takes.I love you.”

“But like, like a brother, right?Not like.... this.”Dean made a grimace of dismay, gesturing at himself.

Sam felt his face move into his most honest expression.It was sad, really, how well he knew that set of his own features, how often he used it for the purposes of deceit. But he was being as honest as he knew how to be.If nothing else, they had learned better than to lie to each other any more.

“Dean, I swear to you.Having sex with you is no hardship.I’d think you of all people...”

Dean’s face darkened.“I know you think I’m a slut, Sammy.But that doesn’t mean...”

“No, man.Don’t even go there.”Sam hardened his voice, even though his impulse was to be gentle.He couldn’t coddle Dean in this, he had to meet him strike for strike. It was as much like sparring as anything, the moves of the dance they’d rehearsed their whole lives.

“Look, Dean, I’ll admit I was shocked.I didn’t even know you swung both ways.You’re not exactly the poster boy for gay pride, you know.”

Dean wrinkled his nose slightly, marring the careful blankness he had smoothed over his discomfort.

“But then, you didn’t know about me, either, so we’re even. But shit, look at you, Dean.You... well, you’re way hotter than Dr. Sexy, that’s for sure.”

Dean’s eyes flew wide for a second as Sam disparaged his man-crush, but it was the night for Dean to be embarrassed, and his cheeks went even pinker, his lashes brushing down like a dream.

Sam gave an impish smile. “You’re freakin adorable.”

“Well, maybe,”Dean said, turning his head a little.

“All I’m saying is,”Sam went on more seriously, “is that I’m a lot more okay with this, whatever, reorientation, than I even would have guessed.I kind of keep waiting to flip out or feel, whatever, ashamed, but I just don’t.I just love you, so much-- I want it all, whatever you want to give me.”

“You can have it, Sammy.You can have me, whatever you want,”Dean said, his soft reply telling of his absolute sincerity.

“Whatever you want, too.Okay?”Sam didn’t want to make too much of a big deal over the hints that Dean had dropped in his recent flashbacks.

“So.You gonna break out that tequila?”Dean asked, eyes nervous.Dean favored whiskey, while Sam preferred tequila.

“You don’t need it.Besides, it’s better without.Trust me?”

“Absolutely,” Dean said, no hesitation, and just like that Sam felt the heat rush through him.It hadn’t been that long ago, had it, that he’d thought he’d never regain Dean’s trust.And here it was, Sam’s homecoming, a gift given freely by the grace of Dean.

“Oh, God, Dean.Thank you.”Sam could feel the tears welling up – and before they had a chance to spill in front of his ruthless brother, Sam grabbed him and kissed him like Dean was vital to life itself.

Kissing Dean was almost indescribable.His lips, so beautiful to look at, were even more incredible to kiss:soft, full, and luscious – but not just that, Dean knew how to use them.He’d been practicing for years and he was really good at kissing.If their conversations felt like sparring, this was nothing like sparring at all.

Dean kissed like he’d never done anything else, like he’d never think of doing anything else, or ever want anything else than simply to focus on Sam, caressing his lips with the perfect caress, strong and sure, yet careful and sweet. His tongue was cautious, not intrusive, but licking at Sam as though Sam’s mouth was the source of the rarest nectar or the highest sustenance known to man or god.Dean’s hands on Sam were soothing, arousing, demanding, reassuring – Sam was awash in so many sensations, and all of them were Dean, his brother, his lover, his everything.

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Sam burst out, in a gasp.

“What?!” Dean said, shock, anger, and hurt all mingled.

“I mean, no, I want you to fuck me.Come on, Dean, I’m dying for it.The thought of you plowing me, Jesus Christ!”Sam’s nerves were racing with the immanence of it.Just the kisses Dean had given him, the intensity between them, had Sam hard as nails and ready to spread. Shit, just the thought of lying down for Dean made a little slick pulse out of him, and he had to try to reel it back.

“What?”Dean repeated.Sam thought he was strangely confused.

“I want you, okay, I want you to fuck me.Look, it’ll be better this way.I’ve done it before, both ways, I’ll tell you what to do, you’ll see how awesome it is.”

Sam couldn’t help it – he had to turn the puppy dog eyes on his brother.Why was Dean balking now?Hadn’t he fucked dozens of girls in his life?Was Sam’s ass so different?

“Come on, man!Don’t leave me hanging like this!”

“But... but... That’s not how it goes,” Dean said plaintively. “You fuck me.You make me take it. Whatever you want.”Dean trailed off.

“Oh, God, Dean.There are no demons here – just us.And dude, what I want is you.A minute ago, you had me panting for it with just a kiss.”

“But Sam, I don’t want...I don’t want to hurt you.Like that.” Dean shuddered, and Sam cursed the demons of Hell, and the Angels who’d locked them there, and the God that had set it all up.

“No, Dean.No!I swear, okay?It doesn’t have to hurt. It feels good!I mean, why would guys do it if it didn’t feel good?”

Dean’s eyes darkened and Sam knew why.Guilt, self-sacrifice, and a pitiful hope for some scrap of affection.Dean deserved so much more.And Sam was going to make sure, from now on, that he got it. Right after he got Dean’s cock up his ass.

Time to play dirty.“You know, Dean, that sex is just a way to show me how much you love me.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, easily enough, but still frowning.

“You’ve had sex with a metric shit-ton of girls, right?”

Dean nodded.It was a matter of record.

“So you love me more than you loved any of them, right?”Again, Dean nodded, head tilted away.

“Then, it should be easy for you to have sex with me.Just go slow,okay?”

Dean appeared to do the logic in his head.His brow cleared.Sam told himself to remember the five shots and two pints his brother had downed not that much earlier before he disparaged any of Dean’s mental faculties.

“Okay then.I’m just gonna get a few things, and then we’ll just, fuck.You’ll fuck me.Okay.”

Sam darted into the bathroom, trying desperately to outrun the galloping awkwards. He grabbed a towel and wet a washcloth and then dove for his duffel, just outside the bathroom doorway, where he had a plastic bag full of condoms and lube he’d purchased furtively at the drugstore a few days earlier.

Dean hadn’t moved – Sam crossed between him and the bed, pulled back the covers, and put down the towel. “Messy,” he said, and then tried to shut up, as nerves made his tongue loose.God, Jess had used to rag him about how he ran his mouth at the most inopportune times.He pictured her, wondering what she’d think of him messing around with his brother.“Hot!” her image mouthed to him silently, and he remembered why he’d tried to fashion a life with her, so long ago.

He took a deep breath, let the woman he’d loved fade away, and reached out to the man who stood with him here, now, the one person who’d loved him and never forsaken him, the one person who knew him as well as he knew himself, and forgave him all his faults, and never let him live them down.

“Dean, God, just kiss me, again, like that,” Sam said, so Dean did.

Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sam, so encompassing, so safe, it was like the embrace of an Angel.Sam hushed the thought.Dean was a warrior to the core, whether he was Michael’s vessel or not, and he was so much less a dick than any of the Angels they’d met, with the possible exception of Cas, that it almost felt like an insult to compare him to them.

Dean pulled at Sam gently, and Sam felt himself flow downward, melting into Dean.Dean wasn’t a small man by any measure, but Sam was so freaking huge... but Dean was like the core of the earth, and every part of Sam just gravitated toward him.Dean’s incredible gentleness, his strength, the slowness and deliberation of his every move, made Sam envy all the girls that had been there before him, and if Dean was touching him like he would’ve one of those girls, then so be it, because it was mind-blowingly good.

Dean kissed Sam so sweetly, it was hard to even know when he’d begun, but suddenly, the kiss was all creation.Sam’s breath was softly flowing in and out of him, nourished by Dean’s luxurious exhalations, warm and scented so deeply Dean that Sam was nearly drunk with it. Dean’s hands were so thorough, stroking and soothing his back and sides and chest, that Sam had hardly registered Dean petting him one place before he had taken up with another part of Sam, and Sam’s whole body was thrilling and relaxing by turns, so that he could hardly stand.

When Dean swiped carelessly across his nipple, brushing it with his thumb, Sam’s knees buckled. “Bed, Dean, now!” His breathing was ragged but Dean didn’t starve him of air, just stroked him and kissed him till his head was swimming with the overwhelming goodness of it.

Sam had enough presence of mind at least to drag Dean on top of him, settling his brother heavily between his legs, and the two of them dragged against one another till Sam nearly lost it.Gasping, he pushed back lightly at Dean, trying to remember the ultimate goal.

“Shit, Dean. Shit!If I’d have known you were this good, holy crap!”

Dean just kissed Sam’s neck, lips soft, his hot mouth sucking and licking, and darting his tongue into and around Sam’s ear.“You taste so good, Sammy.So good,”Dean breathed.Sam shivered finally just gave a lurch and turned over, shucking his pants in an ungraceful fashion and kicking then off in a frenzy.

“Dean, Dean,” Sam crooned, and tried to get his bearings.Lube.Right. The bag.

He stretched his arm out to the bedside table and snagged the bag, dragging it onto the bed.He groped for the bottle and flipped it open, coating his fingers with lube.

“Stretch me out,” Sam said, reaching behind himself to put in a finger, then two.It wasn’t great at first, but the anticipation was extreme. “Now you.”

Dean coated his fingers, and gently breached Sam’s ass.Sam could feel his concentration, his carefulness, as he delicately thrust in and out.

“Okay?”Dean whispered, gruffly.

“Yes, oh yes.Gimme another.”

Sam winced at the stretch but breathed through it, and as Dean’s fingers went deeper, Sam felt a zing of pleasure race from his navel to his brain.

“Hunh!Yeah, Dean, right there.Do that again.”

Dean did it perfectly, rubbing around inside Sam and adjusting minutely as Sam’s reactions grew stronger.Dean had a rhythm going, slow, but steady.He murmured softly, so that Sam could hardly hear him – “so hot, so tight, god Sammy!”--as his fingers smoothed deeper into Sam’s ass with every thrusttil Sam was writhing against the roughness of the towel and back onto Dean’s hand, wanting him deeper, wanting him everywhere.

“God, Dean, okay. Condom, now!”

Sam could feel Dean’s hesitation, but Sam said, “Now Dean!for fuck’s sake!”

So Dean tore open a packet and smoothed one on, and lined himself up.Still, he hesitated.

“I’m good, okay?I breathe out, you push in.Ready?go!”

Sam breathed out, relaxing, and Dean glided in.

“Ah!Oh God, Dean.”

“Ah, Sam.Sammy!”

“Yeah, Dean.Okay, slow, but God, yes.”

Dean knew fucking like he knew kissing, which is to say, that they didn’t give black belts for fucking, but Dean had long since leveled past a mere black belt.Dean was so attuned to Sam’s reactions he seemed to know what Sam was feeling before he felt it himself. Sam couldn’t contain his little moans and whimpers as Dean sinuously thrust up into him, powerful hips driving him deep into Sam with every push.

“Oh, Sammy, God,” Dean whispered.Dean hummed deep in his throat as he thrust,and it drove Sam wild: the vocalizations of pleasure were like electric pulses between Sam’s brain and his dick. His senses were starting to cross wires, and Dean’s caresses sparked like wildfire on his vision, his humming grunts like licks down Sam’s spine.

“Yeah, Dean, yeah.So good!”

Dean didn’t just pound away at Sam like lovers he’d had in the past.Dean stroked deep into him, loving him, pulling out slowly, pushing back in irresistibly, grinding against every nerve till the pleasure shot white hot into Sam’s brain. Instinctively meeting Dean’s movements with his own, Sam’s hips and ass shuddered up against Dean, all his muscles clenching and unclenching. He moaned, desperate, hardly able to form a thought other than Dean, Dean, Dean, his fingers clawing into the sheets.

“Slow down there, Sammy.Not so fast,” Dean said, running his hands soothingly over Sam, who felt like he was on fire all over. He struggled to breathe, to relax, as Dean slowed his thrusts and stroked him, knowing just where Sam needed soothing.

“Breathe,” Dean whispered.

Sam did, and he felt Dean quivering inside him, holding himself still.

“I’m so deep inside you, Sammy.It feels so good,” he whispered, his cheek soft against Sam’s neck.

“So good,” Sam agreed, trembling with the effort not to just buck back into Dean. He was so close.

Dean started moving again, so gentle, his cock so hard and unyielding inside Sam, but Dean made it feel so sweet. Dean was strong, not as big as Sam, but every bit his match, and it made Sam’s head swim to think of all the strength and power Dean was giving over to make it good for Sam.His movements were inexorable as the earth, the ocean, the stars. Sam hallucinated, caught between Dean and the universe, with colors and landscapes and gods in the front of his brain.

“God, Dean, it’s so good, it’s so good!”Sam ground out between clenched teeth.

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered, and that was it.Sam’s whole body seized with a brilliant white light, and his brain went blank.He felt Dean surging deep inside of him, knew Dean was coming along with him, and he managed to push back against his brother once, twice more, then he blacked out.

\---

Sam came to with Dean carefully wiping him down.The wet washcloth he’d prepared.Never made Eagle Scout though. Next life.

“Jesus, Dean.Holy mother of crap.”

Sam had passed out, and he still hadn’t caught his breath.

Dean had a little smile on his face, so he knew he’d done good. He had a deep cherry flush from his cheeks, down his neck and onto his chest.He wasn’t a hairy guy like Dad had been, just a sprinkling of light fur in the center of his chest, and Sam reached up to stroke him there.

“Thank you, Dean.I mean, wow.”

“Really?”Dean said, uncharacteristically shy.Butno -- this was the true Dean, the Dean underneath, that tried so hard and just wanted a word of praise in return.

“Yeah, man.God damn.”

“Awesome.Before, on the rack, I never...”Dean frowned again.

“Sh,” Sam said and veered away from the subject of Hell.“Was I convincing?”

“huh?”Dean said, distracted, like Sam wanted.

“About how good you made it.Holy fuck, Dean.You set a pretty high standard to live up to. I passed out!”

“Well, you can give it your best shot,” Dean grinned.

“Count on it,” Sam replied.


End file.
